Mensonges et Trahisons
by MangaLoveee
Summary: Un monde où le Grand Albus n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Où Voldemort est moins cruel qu'il n'y parait...et où Harry est amplement plus perspicace. Mensonges et Trahisons est un mélange pimenté de genres, venez voir comment avancent nos chers personnages dans cet univers incroyable. Un Harry Potter à ma sauce, ce qui j'espère vous fera rêver, même l'espace d'un instant !
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Alors comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça va me mener. Je l'ai écrite sous un brusque sursaut d'inspiration et la fin me semble très loin, cela va sans dire. J'essaierais tout de même de ne pas trop la prolonger. De plus, je n'en suis pour l'instant qu'au deuxième chapitre, donc le temps de parution va sûrement être très long, ce que je n'espère pas, mais bon, on verra bien. Concernant « _L'amour d'un Vampire _», le chapitre suivant avance. Doucement, mais il avance. Faut dire que je lis plus que je n'écris, mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerais pas mes fics. Le seul moyen pour moi d'arrêter c'est de perdre tous mes fichiers. Ce genre de choses me décourage gravement. Enfin bref, à part ça, j'espère que vous allez appré de commencer, quelques petites précisions:

_Titre:_ Mensonges et Trahisons

_Auteur:_ MangaLoveee

_Couples:_ HP/DM...Attendez! Non j'ai mieux, je vais vous laisser trouver les autres couples!

_Rating:_ T pour l'instant, mais peut changer par la suite pour un M bien citroné.

**Attention!** La plupart des couples seront homosexuels, peut-être même tous, donc ceux que ça dérange ( c'est à dire, les homophobes où ceux qui n'aiment pas un univers infesté de gay), je suppose que vous connaissez la sortie.

Vous savez tous que ces petits persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. . Sur ce je vous souhaite une:

* * *

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Résumé:**

_« Wow tu as vu ? » « Non quoi ? » « Tout est fini à présent, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! » « Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu étais gentil…mais à ce point … » « Tu as toujours été un tel idiot, ça me sidère__»_ **De l'humour** _« Ron, allez c'est ridicule ! Avoir peur d'entrer dans des toilettes non mais je vous jure ! » _**De la romance **_« mais…m'aimes-tu encore ?_ »_« Oui je t'aime ! » _**Du mystère **_« Vous croyez que c'est lui ? » « Mais je croyais qu'il était mort depuis longtemps ! » _**Et peut-être…du sexe **_« Oh oui ! Aaah…oui…plus fort !... aaah » _**Retrouvez Harry Potter dans une toute nouvelle aventure. Une histoire différente comme vous n'en avez jamais lu**_. _**Avec Albus Dumbledore dans le rôle du manipulateur sans vergogne **_« Tu dois me faire confiance » « Non je ne vous crois pas…je ne vous crois plus » _**Voldemort Grand Méchant pour ne rien changer...enfin presque ! **_« Tu es fini Harry Potter ! Rends-toi où tes amis mourront ! » « Oui...excuse moi je ne... » « Oh le Grand Voldemort qui s'excuse ! Une première » « Ta gueule je parle ! » _**Et Harry Courageux Griffondor doublé d'un Rusé Serpentard **_« Et le balafré toujours à foncer dans le tas on dirait » « Ta gueule Malfoy »« Et les gars vous savez je pense que quelqu'un va avoir une très mauvaise surprise aujourd'hui » « Ah bon mais pourquoi Harry ? » « Potter dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !» « Non professeur vous n'avez aucune preuve » _**Voici une nouvelle version du célèbre Harry Potter qui vous feras rêver. **_« Qui êtes vous ? » « Ton pire cauchemar ! » « Quoi tu nous le fait à la Dark Vador maintenant ? » « Heu…t'es sûre que c'était Dark Vador ? « Oui bien sur…enfin peut-être…bref je sais plus, mais là n'est pas la question ! » _**Venez donc lire : Mensonges et Trahison, car vous ne serez pas déçus **_« J'ai gagné ! Je suis le plus fort ! » « Oui mais à quel prix ? » _

* * *

**Prologue :**

_- Arrête !_

Ce mot sonna sourdement aux oreilles de celui qui l'avait crié. Il porta son beau regard azur sur la silhouette de celui qu'il considérait auparavant comme son ami, son confrère, son…amant. Mais ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

_- Albus je t'en prie ne fait pas ça !_

_- Mais pourquoi donc mon cher ami ?_ Demanda une voix grave et veloutée aux accents quelques peu moqueurs. _Je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfuir après tout ce que tu as fait._

_- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, ce n'était pas moi…pourquoi fais-tu ça Albus ?_ Demanda l'homme maintenant agenouiller, tenant difficilement son bras endommagé.

Sa respiration était haletante. Le sang coulant de son entaille au front gênait sa vue qui d'ailleurs devenait trouble. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait fait tout ça…pour le pouvoir ? La gloire ? Où peut-être les deux ?

_- Tout est fini à présent, je n'ai plus besoin de toi…je suis le plus fort maintenant ! _Chantonna Albus, ses cheveux bruns virevoltants au rythme du vent.

Il leva son bras gracieusement, faisant légèrement tourné sa baguette. Un rayon bleu en sortit, se dirigeant droit vers l'homme agenouillé qui tomba lentement à terre avec un gémissement de douleur. Ses lèvres gercées bougèrent doucement sans pour autant laisser passer aucun mot. Albus s'approcha lentement de lui, esquissant quelques pas de danses gracieusement exécutés, puis se pencha doucement près de son visage. Ses lèvres rosées passèrent lentement au dessus de celles bleutées de son vis-à vis, exhalant un souffle fruité qui assaillit les narines du mourant. Les mains fines du brun passèrent langoureusement dans les cheveux blonds. Les yeux couleurs océans débutèrent une joute contre l'azur qui fut rapidement vaincue.

_- J'ai gagné !_ susurra Albus en passant un doigt joueur sur la courbe de la mâchoire ensanglantée. Il se mordilla sensuellement les lèvres en dévisageant son « ami ».

_- Tu…es… fou._ Siffla douloureusement le blond en tentant de ne pas perdre pied, ne pas succomber au charmes dévastateurs du malade devant lui.

_- Peut-être mais…_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant happer la bouche glacée dans un baiser passionné, passant sans problème la barrière de ses lèvres tant il était faible. Commença alors un ballet entre les deux langues, dominé entièrement par le brun. Albus finit par rompre le baiser, laissant le blond reprendre difficilement le peu de souffle qu'il arrivait encore à avoir.

_- Tu sais **chéri**, j'aurais tellement aimé ne pas avoir à te faire ça…_

Il afficha une moue faussement désolée puis se lécha insidieusement les lèvres.

_- Je suis tellement désolé…Gellert_, souffla-t-il doucement

Un sourire fendit son visage alors que ses mains caressaient tendrement les joues du blond.

_Pourquoi pleures-tu Gellert ?_ _Parce que je t'ai vaincu ? Parce que je suis le plus fort ? Parce que je t'ai…trahis ? _Demanda Albus avec une voix faussement enfantine.

_- Je…t'aimais_, soupira le blond avec une grimace de douleur, _je…tu étais tout…pour moi…_

_- Je sais,_ acquiesça le brun, son sourire s'agrandissant encore, dévoilant ses dents blanches, moi aussi je t'aime.

_- Alors pourqu…_

_- Chut, _souffla le plus jeune en posant un droit sur les lèvres de plus en plus froides de son comparse, _n'essaie pas de comprendre. Mais dis moi…m'aimes-tu encore ?_

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement déranger par le souffle du vent. Puis les épaules de Gellert furent secouées de spasme, des sanglots étouffés s'échappèrent de sa gorge, tandis que ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

_- Oui_, murmura-t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux, _oui…je t'aime Albus._

Comment était-ce possible ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Tous ces mensonges, ces faux semblant, ces étreintes pleines de tendresse et d'amour qu'il voyait maintenant factices. Et cette trahison. Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer ?

Le sourire d'Albus qui s'était légèrement fané lors de l'attente, redoubla d'intensité. Un rire cristallin lui échappa alors qu'il se relevait.

_- Tu sais_, commença-t-il en tournant autour de lui, de sa démarche souple et féline, _j'ai toujours su que tu étais gentil. Sous tes airs de petit voyou, sous cette carapace de dureté se cachait un cœur si pur et…innocent. Un vrai petit ange…mais de là à ce que tu m'aime toujours, même après tout ce que je t'ai fait…tu es vraiment unique Gellert. Un mélange détonnant et très appétissant…et je dois dire que tu étais délicieux. Une vraie bête au lit. Tu sais que même une semaine après nos ébats j'avais toujours mal au cul. C'est vraiment dommage que je dois sacrifier une perle telle que toi. Franchement, j'aurais aimé te garder, mais pour le bon fonctionnement de mon plan, je dois dire que ce ne sera pas possible. Tiens tu entends ?_ Demanda-t-il alors que des cris et des pas de courses se faisaient entendre au loin. _Ils sont là pour toi. Oh je suis tellement content !...Dis dis !_ Reprit-il après une petite pause, _tu veux pas danser avec moi ? Comme avant ? Non ? Ben c'est pas grave, parce que rien, non vraiment rien ne pourra gâcher mon bonheur !_ Fini-t-il en écartant les bras, le visage tourné vers le ciel, tandis qu'il tournait rapidement sur lui-même.

Gellert, qui durant toute la tirade, écoutait silencieusement, prit une grande inspiration en portant sa main tenant sa baguette juste au dessus de son cou.

- _Adieu Albus_, souffla-t-il.

Puis il murmura un second mot avant de sentir une brume légère se poser sur l'endroit visé. Une profonde coupure y apparut faisant jaillir le sang brusquement. Avec un faible sourire, tout en regardant une dernière fois les divagations de celui qu'il aimait tant, il ferma les yeux en attendant la mort presque avec impatience.

Ce fut un petit gargouillis qui fit Albus se retourner vers le blond. Le sourire qu'il affichait auparavant disparut subitement lorsqu'il vit son état. Ses lèvres gercées laissaient échapper un souffle tremblant et ses yeux bleus avaient depuis longtemps perdus la lueur de vie qui y dansait auparavant.

- _NON !_ Cria Albus en se jetant sur lui, _mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait espèce d'abruti! _

Il regarda un instant la blessure avant de prendre la baguette de Gellert et de la briser en deux. Puis il referma la plaie précautionneusement avec la sienne. Heureusement le sort n'avait pas eut le temps de faire son travail et il ne l'avait pas entaillé profondément. Il s'en sortirait sans même une cicatrice.

- _Espèce de crétin. _Murmura-t-il en regardant le visage pâle devant lui, _tu n'as pas le droit Gellert tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir…je devais juste te vaincre et toi tu devais aller en prison…mais tu ne peux pas mourir…il ne faut pas que tu meurs imbécile j'ai encore besoin de toi !_

Gellert poussa un soupir désespéré lorsqu'il rouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il était toujours vivant. Non il ne voulait pas vivre. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécut. Soudain une brûlure sur sa joue ainsi qu'un bruit retentissant le sortit de ses pensées. Albus venait de le...gifler. Il leva ses yeux pour tomber sur un spectacle qui le laissa sans voix. Il pleurait. Albus pleurait. De toute sa vie Gellert ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Il leva sa main vers le visage de l'homme devant lui, caressant légèrement sa joue.

- _Pourquoi pleures-tu Albus ?_ Demanda-t-il faiblement. _Parce que tu as honte ? Parce que tu as eu peur ? Parce que j'ai voulu mourir…à cause de toi ?_

Albus sourit à travers ses larmes, créant de ce fait un contraste étonnant de joie mêlée de tristesse.

- _Non je n'ai pas honte, _murmura-t-il, _oui j'ai eu peur…peur de te perdre. Mais est-ce vraiment à cause de moi ? N'est-ce pas parce que tu es faible ? _Demanda-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton. _Tu es si faible qu'au lieu de te battre tu as voulu fuir en te donnant la mort ?!_

_-__Oui peut-être…peut-être est-ce vrai_, répondit le blond. _Mais je te l'ai dit…je t'aime…et je ne peux concevoir la vie sans toi. Peu importe ce que tu m'as fait…je n'ai pas peur de mourir…j'ai juste peur…de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés._

- _Crétin, _souffla Albus après un léger sanglot, _tu as toujours été un tel idiot…ça me sidère !_

_-__Je sais_ répondit-il simplement avec un infime sourire.

Sourire qui disparut rapidement lorsque les bruits de courses et de cris se firent plus proches. Albus essuya rapidement ses larmes puis se pencha vers Gellert. Après un ultime baiser, il se leva en lui envoyant un regard désolé.

- _Je t'en prie Albus, tue moi ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener...je..._

_- Pardonne-moi Gellert._

Le blond darda sur Albus un regard éteint, mais un infime sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- _Tu es…et tu seras toujours pardonner Albus,_ répondit celui-ci dans un souffle.

Albus s'éloigna alors que des personnes vêtues de longues robes pourpres, des Aurors, se jetèrent sur le mourant, le relevant sauvagement, sans pitié. Albus secouant lentement sa tête, le visage baigné de larmes, contrastant presque douloureusement avec son sourire vainqueur.

- _Pardonne-moi Gellert, _se murmura-t-il pour lui-même, _car je n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu pense ou veux. J'ai juste gagné, j'en suis heureux…et j'espère que tu pourriras bien en prison. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi…absolument rien à faire._

Ces paroles cruelles perdaient toute crédibilité face à la tristesse de son regard. Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues rougies, tandis qu'il peinait à retenir ses sanglots.

- _Je suis tellement désolé Gellert. Mais c'était nécessaire, c'est... Je...oh Gellert je t'aime tant…mais tout vraiment tout est mieux pour toi que de rester avec moi…puisque tout ce que je sais faire apparemment…c'est le mal. J'étais obligé...c'était nécessaire...pour..._

Il s'essuya doucement les yeux, chassant les larmes qui en perlaient toujours quand un Auror s'approcha de lui

- _Merci beaucoup Monsieur Dumbledore d'avoir arrêté ce criminel._

_-__Mais de rien…_répondit Albus avec un petit sourire, _ça n'a pas été facile_, souffla-t-il. _C'était un grand ami…et même plus…je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça…Pourquoi il est devenu ainsi…_

- _La quête de pouvoir je suppose…_répondit l'homme en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos en signe de réconfort. _Vous savez la puissance monte à la tête._

_- Que vas-t-il advenir de lui ?_

_- Nous le mènerons à Nurmengard._

_- Bien…je crois que je vais m'en aller…je…_

_- Je comprends. Au revoir Monsieur Dumbledore, reposez vous. Vous êtes maintenant le plus grand mage blanc de cette époque, j'espère que vous le savez._

Albus ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête, puis il se tourna légèrement avant de transplaner, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres, ce que l'homme ne vit pas, trop absorbé par l'arrestation de Gridelwald, le plus grand mage noir jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour…du moins après Morgane.

Il avait enfin gagné ! Il était le plus puissant. Il n'avait pas à demander pardon à qui que se soit. « _**Pourtant Gellert était spécial... **_» pensa-t-il furtivement. Mais il secoua la tête rageusement, chassant toutes idées déplaisantes tandis qu'un ricanement lui échappait. Il s'évapora dans un « pop » retentissant.

* * *

Voilà, dîtes moi donc ce que vous en pensez! La suite, pour bientôt!...quoi que...


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le second chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ajoutés mon histoire en favoris où qui la suivent. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Petites précisions avant de commencer :

_Titre:_ Mensonges et Trahisons

_Auteur:_ MangaLoveee

_Couples:_ DM/HP Je me suis trompée la dernière fois. Et ce sera toujours comme ça pour moi : Dominant/ Dominé.

_Rating:_ T pour l'instant, mais peut changer par la suite pour un M bien citronné.

**Attention!** La plupart des couples seront homosexuels, peut-être même tous, donc ceux que ça dérange (c'est à dire, les homophobes où ceux qui n'aiment pas un univers infesté de gay), je suppose que vous connaissez la sortie. De plus ce chapitre (et peut-être les autres aussi) contient une myriade d'insultes donc ceux que cela gêne et bien…je vous fais la même remarque que pour les homophobes !

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce :

* * *

_Bonne lecture :_

* * *

_Résumé de l'épisode précédent:_

_« Albus je t'en prie ne fait pas ça ! » « Tout est fini à présent, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je suis le plus fort maintenant ! » « Je t'aimais, tu étais tout pour moi » « j'ai toujours su que tu étais gentil. Sous tes airs de petit voyou, sous cette carapace de dureté se cachait un cœur si pur et innocent. » « Tu es et tu seras toujours pardonner Albus » « Je suis tellement désolé Gellert. Mais c'était nécessaire, c'est... Je...oh Gellert je t'aime tant. J'étais obligé...c'était nécessaire... » « Merci beaucoup Monsieur Dumbledore d'avoir arrêté ce criminel. » « Que vas-t-il advenir de lui ? » « Nous le mènerons à Nurmengard. » « Vous êtes maintenant le plus grand mage blanc de cette époque, j'espère que vous le savez » _Il avait enfin gagné ! Il était le plus puissant. Et il n'avait pas à demander pardon à qui que se soit. **_« Pourtant Gellert était spécial... »_**

* * *

**Et maintenant:**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_**:**

**_20 ans plus tard :_**

Il était fin prêt. Dans quelques heures la prison de Nurmengard sera détruite et le seul homme qui y était détenu, périra. Celui que l'on nommait jusqu'à présent le Plus Grand Mage Noir de cette époque n'aura plus lieu d'être, car s'était lui maintenant qui devrait être appelé ainsi. Car il était Voldemort !

Derrière la porte de la salle du trône, un homme aux cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux de glace soupira d'agacement tout en secouant la tête d'un air blasé à l'entente du rire qui se voulait sans doute démoniaque de son maître.

- _Ô Merlin,_ murmura-t-il, _qu'as-t-il encore en tête ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un de ses nombreux plans foireux parce que sinon, je démissionne !_

En effet, Voldemort, Tom pour les intimes, était un véritable aimant à problèmes...littéralement...il les cherchait même ! Et c'était sur lui, pauvre petit bras droit qui n'avait rien demandé-_on y croit tous_- que tout retombait à la fin. Il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours, comment et pourquoi il se faisait embarquer dans des merdes sans pareilles avec lui. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour le brun et sa bouille d'ange ?...où son visage menaçant promettant mille et une tortures...au choix. L'homme soupira de nouveau puis ouvrit brusquement la porte lorsque la voix commença à prendre quelques décibels. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son maître vire psychopathe...du moins plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Voldemort se tut rapidement, tous ses muscles ce crispants en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il se leva précipitamment avant de souffler de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que son bras droit. Son corps s'affaissa alors plus ou moins élégamment sur son siège.

- _Quoi ? _Demanda-t-il avec lassitude en captant le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait le blond.

- _Oh rien...à part peut-être que vous déranger tout le personnel avec votre rire...assez effrayant je dois dire, et que vous venez de vous affaler sur votre siège comme un vulgaire mollusque...Justement asseyez-vous bien !_

_-Voyons Lucius,_ ricana le brun, _ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire comment je...d'accord !_ S'empressa-t-il de répondre en s'exécutant lorsqu'une aura sombre se profila derrière le blond.

On ne plaisantait pas avec la politesse devant un Malfoy. Voilà la leçon que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait fini par retenir.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons ? _S'exclama-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Ses doigts trituraient les manches de sa robe avec anxiété tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas baisser les yeux face au regard menaçant de Lucius.

- _Il n'y a aucun personnel ici,_ reprit-il en déglutissant faiblement, _les Mangemorts sont absents, les elfes de maison aussi...il n'y a donc que toi et moi,_ susurra-t-il en reprenant contenance.

Contenance qu'il perdit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit que son petit speech n'avait servi à rien et que Lucius restait de marbre. Tom fit mine de se dégager la gorge avant de lâchement détourner les yeux et inspecter minutieusement le plafond.

- _Hum...alors...comment va Narcissa ?_

_-Ma femme va très bien merci ! _Répondit Lucius en appuyant bien sur le mot « femme ».

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant son si Grand Maître rougir faiblement, mais il se reprit rapidement tout en parcourant de ses yeux de glace la silhouette du brun **_« Et ça aurait vraiment été dommage si... »_**Pensa-t-il tout en chassant difficilement les images qui lui venaient en tête. En effet, Tom avec sa taille fine et musclée, son visage doux, mais indéniablement masculin, ses cheveux bruns tombants négligemment sur ses yeux d'un violet hypnotisant, tirant de temps en temps légèrement sur le pourpre, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. En clair il était un vrai canon !**_« Si je n'étais pas amoureux »_**Et oui, lui le Grand, le Magnifique, le Merveilleux et sans conteste Modeste Lucius Malfoy était tomber amoureux_-honte à lui-_de Narcissa Black devenue il y a peu de temps de cela Narcissa Malfoy et il était absolument hors de question de la tromper.

- _Qu'as-tu en tête?_ Demanda-t-il en chassant ses pensées pour le moins inappropriées compte tenu de la situation (il comptait bien lui tirer les vers du nez et il devait absolument se concentrer) faisant par ailleurs sursauter le brun et s'effacer la moue boudeuse qui s'était installer sur son visage. **_« Un vrai gamin !»_**

_-Quoi ? Mais rien du tout !_ S'exclama Tom en feignant l'innocence.

- _Ah ! Vraiment ?! Alors quel était ce rire diabolique qui a presque fait trembler tout le manoir ?_

_- Oh ! Trembler ? Mon rire t'as-t-il fait trembler aussi ? Aurais-je raison de penser que je te ferais de l'effet ?_

_- Maître..._

La voix claqua. Froide...disons carrément Glaciale. C'était hallucinant d'entendre un mot devant normalement porter déférence, crainte, admiration ou autre, sonner comme une menace lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche-très appétissante soit dit en passant- du blond.

- _Alors ? Qu'avez-vous en tête ?_

_-Oh Lucius...tu sais, tu as cette manie de passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement d'un seul coup comme ça...c'est vraiment déstabilisant. Et puis depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je pense que l'on peut donc...jevaisattaquerlaprisondeNurmengard !_ Cria-t-il rapidement en voyant l'aura sombre se reformer derrière son bras droit.

Merlin qu'il la détestait celle-là. Hum rectification, on ne plaisant pas _du tout _avec un Malfoy. Surtout lorsqu'il était énervé.

- _Pardon?_ Susurra doucement le dit Malfoy, son aura s'épaississant à chaque seconde silencieuse qui passait.

- _Hum..._toussota faiblement le brun, _j'ai dit que j'attaquerai la prison de Nurmengard, répéta-il doucement_

_-J'avais entendu !_ Répliqua sèchement Lucius

- _Mais alors pourq..._

_- Et c'est hors de question !_

_- Quoi?! Mais...wow attends une minute ! Aurais-tu oublié qui est le maître ici ?_

_- Peut-être, mais justement, ici, c'est mon manoir, donc c'est non !_

_-Lucius, _commença-t-il menaçant, _tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !_

Le blond poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Une chose était sûre, lorsque son maître voulait quelque chose, il ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Donc lui et ses illusions véritablement utopiques, il pouvait toujours aller se brosser avant de voir le brun changer un jour d'avis sur une décision prise. Bon sang ce qu'il était têtu ! Mais il ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, être encore une fois mêlée à ces histoires pour le moins assez louche...non mais vous y croyez ? Attaquez la prison la mieux garder du pays qui ne gardait qu'un détenu et plus d'une centaine de gardes. Franchement il avait fumé quoi récemment ? Lucius soutint vaillamment le regard du brun, mais commença à vaciller légèrement lorsque les yeux de celui-ci commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Oh ! Il allait lui refaire le regard du chien battu. Et il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était ça. Parce qu'il cédait toujours ! Vite il fallait trouver une parade !

- _Bon d'accord _soupira-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, _mais_, reprit-il en voyant le sourire qui s'installait sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, _je ne viendrais pas !_

_-Oh !_ S'affligea faussement mais brillamment Tom, _mais..._

De fines larmes réapparaissaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Bien sur, lui le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres-q_ui n'arrêtait pas de se jeter des fleurs et qui devrait faire une pause aussi...pas que c'était gênant, mais bon...il n'était pas narcissique non plus_-avait prévu le coup. Car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, son bras droit refusait toujours de participer à se plans, pourtant fantastiques, aux premiers abords. Mais bon, il arrivait toujours à le faire céder.

- _Mais je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi_ reprit-il avec un brin de trémolos dans la voix.

Il étouffa un sanglot tout en se disant que décidément, il aurait dû faire acteur. Peut-être aurait-il été mieux payer que Fou-Mégalomane-Psychopathe-Mage Noir en puissance .

- _Maître_, siffla Lucius en le dévisageant avec _si peu _de colère, _ne jouez pas comme ça avec moi. J'ai déjà accepté que vous y alliez..._

- _C'est normal, je suis ton Maître..._

_-Et je ne veux tout simplement pas faire partie de cette attaque. Je sois surveiller Narcissa, elle en est à son septième mois de grossesse et je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Et vous savez bien,_ reprit-il en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche afin de protester, _que ce genre de mission prend au moins plus de trois mois de préparations._

_-Heu..._marmonna le brun en tortillant une de ses mèches du bout de ses doigts, _alors justement...en fait, j'ai déjà tout préparé et..._

_- Donc, je pense que c'est une raison valable pour...QUOI?!_

_- Tu sais ce projet me tient vraiment à cœur alors..._

Tom se tut lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant de colère contenu. Mais il savait déjà par expérience que ça n'allait pas durer et que le blond allait exploser. Il pâlit brusquement lorsque celui-ci prit de grandes inspirations afin de se calmer, ce qui en général ne fonctionnait que très peu avec lui. Bien. Il était foutu. Merde il aurait dû lui en parler avant, après tout, Lucius n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart.

- _Maître suis-je votre bras droit ? _Demanda celui-ci d'un ton doucereux qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- _Hein ? _

Tom était visiblement perdu, mais le blond n'en fit pas cas, car il était trop énervé pour lui accorder le moindre sursis. Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe lorsqu'il entendit la demande très intelligente du brun.

- _Suis-je votre bras droit ? _Répéta-t-il en grinçant légèrement des dents.

- _Bien sûr !_

_- Alors pourquoi ?...POURQUOI NE M'AVEZ VOUS PAS MIS AU COURANT PLUS TÔT ? JE SERS A QUOI MOI ALORS ! DÎTES LE MOI SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE DEMISSIONE ! MERDE !_

_- Heu...Lucius..._

Non il n'avait vraiment pas prévu ça. Mais bon sang pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il oubli _intentionnellement_ de le prévenir ? Ah oui...il n'allait sûrement pas l'accepter.**_ « Et bien ça ne change pas grand-chose maintenant »_** pensa-t-il avec fatalité.

- _PUTAIN, vous me mettez toujours dans une situation plus que délicate avec vos plans merdiques..._

_- Hey !..._

_- Et vous ne me demandez même pas mon avis...je passe toujours pour un con moi après parce que je n'ai pas su vous contrôler. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire mon travail correctement. D'après vous à quoi sert un bras droit ?_

_- Heu..._

_- Il me semble qu'il est payé...et c'est beaucoup dire, pour donner des conseils et vous maîtrisez lorsque vous vous apprêtez à faire des conneries ! Mais COMMENT ? Bordel ! COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE FASSE MON BOULOT SI VOUS NE ME METTEZ PAS AU COURANT ?_

_- Mais je..._

_- Quand ?_

_- Q...Quoi ?_

Le pauvre brun était complètement déstabiliser. Il regarda Lucius avec un air un peu perdu, avant de pouvoir enfin enregistrer la question et de chercher la réponse adéquat qui n'engendrait pas un autre éclat, de cette envergure du moins. Il opta finalement pour la vérité. Mieux ne valait pas jouer avec le feu.

- _Six mois,_ avoua-t-il avec un visage légèrement penaud

- _Six mois ?_ Répéta glacialement le blond

Et merde ! Raté ! Il devait réviser ses techniques de délicatesse parce que là...vraiment aucun tact. Peut-être aurait-il dû arranger légèrement la vérité genre « Oh tu sais, pas si longtemps que ça en fait, ce n'était pas un truc bien compliqué » Mais bon ce qui était fait, l'était déjà et il fallait résoudre ce problème au plus vite.

- _Oui _souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux face au regard meurtrier de son homologue.

- _Bien !_s'exclama le blond en claquant bruyamment des mains

- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Tom en relevant sa tête, avec une mine confuse.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur joyeuse et _sadique_ qui brillait dangereusement dans les yeux de glace.

- _Ces six mois auront alors été une perte de temps._

_-Heu..._balbutia le brun en tentant d'assimiler le sens de cette phrase.

Il se leva alors brusquement de son siège avec colère et avouons le, peur. Puis il se rassit aussi vite qu'il s'était lever, tombant mollement sur le trône, tel un soufflé.

- _Mais...pourquoi ?_

_- Vous n'irez pas !_

_-Tu viens de me dire que je pouvais..._S'écria-t-il sauvagement, prêt à défendre sa cause bec et ongle, mais il fut sèchement interrompu par le blond.

- _Ça c'était avant,_ répliqua-t-il avec une moue hautaine en toisant Tom sournoisement.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que les deux adversaires se défiaient du regard. Soudain le brun éclata en sanglots sous les yeux exaspérés de son bras droit.

- _Et ça ce dit Seigneur des Ténèbres,_ siffla-t-il avec un soupçon -rien que ça ?- de sarcasme dans la voix.

Tom releva brusquement son visage qui était caché entre ses mains et fusilla le blond du regard.

- _Je t'ai entendu,_ susurra-t-il en plongeant son regard menaçant dans celui réfrigérant de son vis à vis, _sache sale cloporte que je SUIS le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il n'y a AUCUN DOUTE à avoir là-dessus. Je suis le plus beau, grand, séduisant élégant terrifiant et tout autre adjectif ce terminant par « ant »..._

_- Chiant..._

_-…Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'est jamais existé !_ Finit-il en ignorant royalement la remarque. _Je suis Ze Mage Noir !_

- _Mais oui bien sûr,_ soupira Lucius avant de se rendre compte d'une chose qui n'avait absolument rien à faire dans toutes les divagations de l'autre homme. _D'OU TU ME TRAITE DE CLOPORTE ? ESPECE DE SALE CON PRETENTIEUX MÊME PAS CAPAPLE DE SORTIR DU POIS CHICHE QUI LUI SERT DE CERVEAU UN PLAN DIGNE DE CE NOM !_

_- TU N'AS PAS A ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! ABRUTI JE SUIS TON MAÎTRE ET..._

_- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?_

Les deux hommes sursautèrent d'un même mouvement avant de se retourner brusquement, prêt à égorger la personne qui osait interrompe leur discussion si civilisée, mais ils se figèrent brusquement en croisant le regard particulièrement énervé de Narcissa Malefoy debout devant la porte, dans toute sa splendeur. Sa chevelure blonde, dorée à souhait voletait légèrement autour de son visage, et une légère rougeur s'étendait sur ses joues. Elle passait avec douceur sa main sur son ventre arrondit, témoin de sa grossesse.

- _Narcissa...ma douce_, souffla Lucius, l'inquiétude balayant d'un seul coup la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, _tu devrais te reposer, de plus la colère, ce n'es pas bon pour le bébé..._

_-Peut-être, mais on ne peut même plus être tranquille dans ce manoir, _le coup-t-elle froidement, _alors,_ reprit-elle après un intense silence, _vous m'expliquez ?_

_-Et bien en fait,_ commença Tom en avançant d'un pas, _j'avais juste l'intention de faire une petite promenade dans...disons une quinzaine de jours, mais Lucius m'en a empêcher. Quand enfin j'ai réussi à le faire plier, il m'a finalement dit qu'il ne m'accompagnera pas. Tu ne trouves pas cela injuste Narcissa ? _Demanda-t-il, des perles transparentes se formant au coin de ses yeux.

**_« Mais comment fait-il pour pleurer sur commande ? »_**se demanda Lucius en secouant la tête, totalement affligé.

- _Donc en clair,_ s'exclama Narcissa en ignorant royalement la dernière question du brun tout en jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux blonds, _vous aviez un plan, indéniablement foireux prévu pour une quinzaine de jours, mais mon cher mari, pas fou, mais particulièrement faible face à vos beaux yeux avait tout d'abord refuser, puis accepter sans pour autant vouloir faire partie de l'expédition..._

Lucius dont le visage s'était éclairé lors du discours de sa femme qui était, et il en était fier, très perspicace, s'était brusquement rembrunit en entendant parler de sa soi-disant faiblesse face aux magnifiques yeux mauves de Tom. D'où elle voyait qu'il était faible face à ce crétin fini ?

- _Et donc,_ reprit la blonde, _c'est pour cela que vous vous gueuliez dessus comme des chiffonniers ?_

- _Heu...non,_ répondit le brun avec un léger rougissement témoignant sa gêne, _ça c'est parce que j'avais déjà préparé l'attaque depuis six moi et je ne lui en avais pas fait part._

_-Shhh ! Abruti,_ lança-t-elle avec un sourire et un léger dodelinement de la tête, _vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'avec mon chéri, il faut prévenir à l'avance ?_

_-Hey !_s'offusqua Voldemort,_ Je suis censé être votre maître...un peu de respect voyons !_

_-Mais bien sûr ! En attendant, votre pseudo-dispute de merde m'a fait rater ma sieste réparatrice. Hors j'en ai ab-so-lu-ment besoin, donc écoutez-moi bien,_ ajouta-elle à voix basse, les yeux plissés et une moue coléreuse sur le visage, la faisant paraître particulièrement menaçante. _Tout d'abord _mon seigneur_, à partir de maintenant, chaque fois que vous aurez une idée, douteuse ou pas, vous préviendrez Lucius dans l'immédiat, et surtout, vous écouterez ses conseils. Pour cette fois, vous vous en tiendrez à votre plan, car après tout, six mois, ce n'est pas rien. Mais je vous préviens...vous osez, tous les deux, encore une fois élevez la voix dans ce manoir et je vous jure que vous ne pourrez sûrement plus utiliser votre service trois pièces. Ô ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Lucius, je me débrouillerais très bien. Donc encore un seul écart de conduite de votre part...et je vous castre ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?_

Lucius hocha brusquement la tête en déglutissant faiblement, tandis que Tom, légèrement tremblant, approuva d'un « oui » presque inaudible. La blonde acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête raffiné, un léger sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix ! Elle sortit de la salle avec empressement, faisant claquer brutalement la porte, signe de son mécontentement. Un long silence s'installa, seulement déranger par le bruit de talons qui claquaient froidement sur le sol, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la salle, devant bientôt inaudible.

- _Hum.._.toussota le brun en regardant le plafond avec un soudain intérêt.

Il devrait d'ailleurs refaire la peinture, elle commençait à s'effriter. Et ces immondes toiles d'araignées...pas très accueillant tout ça...oh et pourquoi pas refaire toute la salle ? C'était la sienne après tout. Il détourna le regard du chaleureux plafond en constatant le cheminement très intelligent de ses pensées puis retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

- _La grossesse lui va bien,_ souffla-t-il en tapotant doucement sur le bras de son siège.

- _Oh vous trouvez aussi!_ S'exclama Lucius avec une mine réjouie, _je la trouve particulièrement ravissante._

Tom regarda son bras droit avec effarement en se demandant si par hasard il n'avait pas quelques tendances masochistes. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour faire sortir des images incluant son bras droit, la femme de celui-ci, des menottes et un fouet et murmura en baissant légèrement sa tête, d'un air dépité :

- _Excuse-moi._

Le blond darda un regard scrutateur sur son maître, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- _Je...j..._

_-Oh ! Le grand Voldemort qui s'excuse !_ S'exclama le blond avec un faux sourire moqueur, une première !

Tom soupira avec soulagement en remerciant Lucius du regard. Puis il leva brusquement le bras avec une fausse moue coléreuse.

- _Ta gueule je parle !_ S'écria-t-il, ne se départissent pas de l'éclat enjoué de ses yeux. Lucius, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- _Mmmh ?_

- _Je t'assure qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras immédiatement informé de mes plans._

_-Et moi, je vous assure que je ne faiblirais pas devant vos « beaux yeux »,_ répliqua-t-il en hochant la tête. _Allez, laissez-moi voir vos plans que l'on puisse les peaufiner un peu._

_-Bien sur...et Lucius ?_ Reprit le brun après un moment de silence.

- _Oui ?_

_- Pour ce qui est de la prophétie..._

_-Oh merde..._souffla Lucius en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il n'avait toujours pas oublié cette histoire...pas de doute, ces prochains mois allaient être longs.

* * *

**_3 jours plus tard dans la prison de Nurmengard : _**

La salle plongée dans un noir d'encre, était totalement silencieuse. Une odeur de renfermé, mélangé au sang, à la sueur et à l'urine, y était présente, lui conférant une puanteur insupportable. Les murs gris dont la peinture commençait à s'effriter, étaient maculés de tâches pourpres, ainsi que d'autres indéfinissables. Un tintement clair résonna soudain, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Au milieu de la pièce, une silhouette se dessinait. Grande, les côtes saillantes, elle était retenue au-dessus du sol, enchaîné aux bras. Le corps fut parcouru de tremblements et un autre tintement retentit, accompagné d'un râle rauque. L'homme rejeta sa tête en arrière, étouffant un second gémissement, tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici ? Trop...beaucoup trop longtemps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour ? Sentit la caresse d'une brise fraîche sur sa peau? Entendu le simple roulement des vagues ? La seule lumière qu'il voyait était celle des torches réchauffant de temps à autre sa cellule, lorsqu'il recevait ses repas malheureusement trop rares. La seule chose qu'il sentait était les coups de fouets claquant sur sa peau avec brutalité, faisant jaillir son liquide de vie, le faisant souffrir, sans pour autant lui apporter la délivrance. Les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient maintenant, étaient ceux des chaînes qui cliquetaient sinistrement au moindre de ses mouvements, sa respiration trop souvent saccadée, ainsi que _son _rire cristallin qui sonnait encore dans sa tête, semblable à un carillon.

C'était pur. Comme le ruissellement d'une rivière, le chant d'un oisillon. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé _avant. _Mais il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard, que tout cela était faux. De faux regard innocents, de faux sourires apaisants, de faux baiser et mots d'amour criés à la jouissance...une fausse pureté qui cachait derrière elle un monstre de cruauté, d'avidité, de cupidité.

Pourtant il y avait cru à cet amour. Et il l'avait pardonné, lorsqu'il avait découvert son vrai visage. Mais maintenant, il se dégoûtait. Il aurait dû se battre et non pas chercher à fuir. Le tuer et non chercher à le protéger...à l'aimer. Il avait été si...faible.

Un soupir de douleur lui échappa. Et ce foutu sort qui le gardait en vie. Il ne vieillissait même pas. Il gardait l'apparence de ses vingt ans et ne pouvait que subir supplices sur supplices sans pouvoir y échapper. Bordel. Il se rendait compte maintenant que sa vie avait été plus que merdique. Toujours tourné vers Albus et ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps. En plus de son enfance qui avait été plus qu'à chier, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un putain de psychopathe sous des airs de saint. Ô qu'il aurait voulu avoir une, juste une seule occasion de pouvoir s'enfuir, afin de faire regretter à ce petit prétentieux qui avait osé l'enfermer lui, le Grand Grindelwald. Un petit rire désabusé roula dans sa gorge. En plus d'être particulièrement pathétique, il devenait barge. Magnifique ! Vraiment superbe ! En attendant, il était toujours coincé et ce n'était pas en devenant fou qu'il allait pouvoir se libérer. Que devait donc-t-il faire ? Prier pour qu'un mystérieux sauveur daigne se montrer, ou trouver lui-même une solution ? Entre ces deux choix, il n'y avait pas photo, il devait se débrouiller seul.

Ce fut à cet instant de sa réflexion qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans toute la prison. Puis il y eut quelques minutes de silence, suivi d'une série de hurlements de douleur, et de sorts criés. Et enfin, après quelques minutes dans cette ambiance à laquelle il ne pouvait pas se joindre, Gellert vit sa porte s'ouvrir brutalement...disons plutôt carrément exploser emportant en même temps une partie du mur. A cet instant, il ferma les yeux en sentant une lumière vive emplir la pièce ainsi que la poussière s'élever en une en nuée grise. Il entendit alors un rire qui le fit les rouvrir. Ce rire, cristallin si semblable à celui du traître, mais pourtant si différent. Plus puissant, plus vibrant, plus...beau. Des cheveux noirs entrèrent dans son champ de vision, ainsi que des yeux d'un pourpre scintillant. Puis ce fut le trou noir. La barrière magique de la prison, qui servait aussi à le maintenir en vie venait de céder. Il se sentait doucement partir. Il était entrain de mourir. Lentement.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

ET voilà! Chapitre deux...terminé! A bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
